


I've been waiting

by AlexThompson932



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: After Life, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexThompson932/pseuds/AlexThompson932
Summary: Theon falls down dead and opens his eyes alive and warm.





	I've been waiting

*You're a good man* Theon kept repeating it over and over again and again in his head. *You're home, you're a good man.* Picking up the spear he stepped forward to face the night king. And as he raised his hand Theon made his charge for him. He ran with all his might, with the might of the man he once was. He aimed the spear at the night kings chest to stab him but it was caught, broke and thrust back at him. All the air left his lungs, he felt empty and as he fell to the ground the last thing he felt was the pain in his stomach and the cold of the snow as his face hit the ground. 

He woke to a breeze blowing over his face, he kept his eyes closed, afraid to see what would be there if he opened them. The air smelt of sea and he could hear waves break over rocks, he heard the bells signaling ships coming in and closer he heard the flick of a page being turned in a book. He opened his eyes and was met with bright light forcing him to quickly shut them again. Rubbing his eyes he peaked them open. 

"You alright there?" A familiar voice from beside him asked. 

Theon whipped around and his eyes flew open, there sat Robb Stark, bright-eyed and smiling. None of the hard lines or scars the war had left him with. He sat above the blankets barefoot in a pair of cotton breeches and an untied silk shirt. 

"What?" Theon asked. 

"I asked are you alright?" He repeated laughing lightly. 

"What's going on? How are you here?" He asked as he sat up. He sat shirtless, his skin clear of scars. 

"I've been waiting for you." Robb answered simply. "We've all been waiting for you." He added. 

"This isn't real, you're dead, I'm dead." Theon tried to argue. "This isn't real." 

"Does it not feel real?" Robb asked grabbing his hand gently.

Theon jerked his hand back, Robb's had been warm and soft but Theon was freaking out. 

"Calm down," Robb advised. "And put on a shirt." He teased as he got out of bed and throwing a shirt to Theon before lacing his own up. "Come on, it's rude to keep people waiting." He said as a roar of laughter sounded from down the hall.

Robb smiled warmly. "Rickon is a big hit with your brothers." He added. Theon sat there stunned. 

"I hope they kick your ass." Robb teased as he pulled on his boots. Theon finally got it in gear and got up. He quickly pulled his shirt on and followed Robb out to the hall.

"But I died," Theon repeated.

"Yeah, we all did," Robb replied. "This is what comes after." He explained as they walked. 

They came to a room not far from the one they had just left and Robb opened the door for him. There sat Theon's mother, just as he had remembered her, beautiful with long red hair. She sat talking to another woman with red hair but Theon couldn't see her face. 

The laughing came from further in the room, two men who looked familiar but he could not remember were playing a dice game with Rickon watching. 

When Theon stepped inside his mother hurried to him and hugged him tightly. "My baby boy." She said happily. "My precious baby boy has come home." She added albeit sadder. 

The woman she was sat with turned, it was Catelyn Stark. She gave him a warm smile, more so than she ever gave when either of them were alive. "Thank you for protecting my children Theon." She said gently as Rickon ran into his arms.

The other two boys stopped their game. "I'll give you my left arm if you can tell me my name." The one with long hair said joking. 

"Who needs your left arm any way you twit?" The other teased. "Don't mock the boy, he was young when we died Maron," Rodrik said. "Welcome home baby brother." He added getting up and hugging him tightly.

Theon looked up at the towering man. "If that's Maron that makes you Rodrik right?" He asked gently, embarrassed that he couldn't remember his brothers.

Rodrik nodded. "I thought we died the bravest, then the boy, then the other two Starks. But you really had to just show us up huh? Fighting the undead, if anyone belongs here, brother, it's you." He said proudly. "Now come drink with us, we have lots to catch up on."


End file.
